Destino o Casualidad
by Ladydarken
Summary: One Shot. Desde el momento que lo conoció, Sherlock fue una constante en su vida, incluso cuando fisicamente no estaba. ¿Era amistad? ¿Eran celos? ¿Era amor? Luego de tantos años juntos, solo el tiempo diría si era el destino o casualidad.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen (si lo fueran, tendrían un hijo llamado Hamish y Mary nunca habría existido xD). Todos los derechos corresponden a la BBC. No persigo lucro al difundir este relato, solo complacer a lxs fans de esta adorable pareja.

Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

La primera vez que John Watson observó a Sherlock Holmes, no sólo quedó impresionado, su corazón también pareció saltarse un latido, pero no le dio importancia. Era nerviosismo, nada más. ¿Para qué preocuparse?

Cuando llegó a aquel pequeño departamento en la calle Baker, le pareció un lugar lo suficientemente agradable cómo para dejar ir sus pesadillas… nunca espero que estas fueran reemplazadas por sueños húmedos cuando la dueña del lugar sugirió que quizás sólo necesitarían una habitación. No quiso decirlo, pero quizá algo en el fondo de su ser deseó que aquello se volviera realidad.

No llevaba mucho de conocerlo la primera vez que lo encontró con la vida pendiendo de un hilo. No titubeó y ni su mano tembló cuando disparó desde el otro edificio, matando al taxista en el acto. Era como si se hubiera apoderado de él un instinto protector para con el detective y se preguntó si acaso, vivir con aquel hombre excéntrico no lo estaba afectando.

Pero la vida se volvió más divertida, más interesante alrededor de este personaje, y aquello lo sacó de su depresión, de sus pesadillas y de sus miedos. La adrenalina que cada dia le recorría el cuerpo en cada nueva aventura, lo había hecho olvidar incluso su bastón y aquel supuesto síndrome post guerra. Era emocionante y excitante en un modo que quizá no debería estar pensando.

Cuando Moriarty lo atrapó, aquella noche en la piscina, fue la primera vez que vió miedo en los ojos de Sherlock Holmes. ¿Estaba preocupado por él? Sentía el corazón latirle en los oídos, pero no sabía si era culpa del terror o la emoción por semejante descubrimiento. Aquel "hombre sin sentimientos" no era tan invulnerable después de todo.

Quizá, solo quizá, en el fondo tenía una oportunidad, pensó… y fue entonces cuando apareció "la mujer".

Sherlock parecía fascinado con ella, su recuerdo, su presencia, parecía carcomerle el alma y él, que era un doctor, podía reconocer inequívoco los síntomas que le aquejaban. Aquella inquietud y aquella desesperación tan típicas de quién anhela a su destinado. ¿Era eso? Los casos eran raros, uno en cada mil, pero quizá eso era. Quizá esa era la razón por la que Sherlock Holmes era tan especial, él ya estaba destinado a alguien. Era una posibilidad, solo eso, pero aún así la sola idea de que fuese esa mujer hacía que a John Watson le hirviera la sangre. Esa mujer era el mal encarnado, sino peor, y él haría lo que estuviera en su poder para impedir que estuvieran juntos.

Por supuesto, John nunca supo cómo Sherlock había salvado de la vida de la mujer en medio oriente, y quizá era mejor que no lo supiera. Su recuerdo terminaría siendo un recuerdo vago en su memoria y nunca ninguno de ellos volvió a saber de ella.

Le tomó tiempo armarse de valor para finalmente aceptar sus sentimientos por el detective, y cuando creyó que estaba listo para decirle, para al menos intentarlo, lo perdió. Mientras saltaba del edificio, él pudo verlo caer en cámara lenta, desde el otro lado de la calle, como si nadara. Fue el momento mss terrible de toda su vida. Ni siquiera en la vida se había sentido de ese modo, con las piernas temblorosas y sin aire. En otra situación quizá se habría desmayado, pero en ese momento, luego de que la bicicleta lo noqueara, tuvo que ponerse en pie y por lo menos ir a verlo. Hizo todo lo que pudo, lo intentó todo pero cuando arrancaron de sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida del detective, sintió cómo si le hubieran arrancado una parte de si mismo.

El resto de su vida pareció una película vieja, una nube borrosa de memorias donde no sabía cuando terminaba un día e iniciaba el otro; las visitas al psicólogo, las visitas de Mycroft y las horas incontables frente a la chimenea de su nuevo apartamento, porque no podía soportar seguir viviendo en el mismo lugar donde él había estado.

Si tan sólo hubiera tenido más tiempo…

Incluso cuando Mary llegó a ponerle un poco de "emoción" a su vida, no era igual. No era la misma adrenalina que le recorría el cuerpo cuando Sherlock y él, esposados, habían corrido de noche por Londres, trepando verjas mientras trataban de escapar de Moriarty. Pero al menos ya no pensaba tanto en él, eso creía…

Entonces esa noche, cuando creyó que lo había desterrado por completo de su cabeza, cuando estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso en su vida, formar una familia y olvidar que Sherlock Holmes había sido parte de su vida, regresó... Y él no pudo hacer otra cosa sino golpearlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle aquello? ¿A destruir su vida y luego volver cómo si nada? Luego de partirle la nariz, rumió su odio por los siguientes días, pero incluso Mary sabía que él necesitaba al detective en su vida. Y eventualmente, volvió.

A pesar del retorno de Sherlock, John decidió seguir con su plan original de desposar a Mary, y el detective no pareció afectado en lo absoluto, más que cuando le pidió ser su padrino de bodas. Su expresión estupefacta le enterneció, y entonces decidió que quizá no había sido tan mala idea no decir nada en su momento. ¿Quien sabe? Quizás lo habría espantado, y la verdad prefería tenerlo en su vida cómo un amigo que no tenerlo en absoluto. Fue por eso que, esa noche, después de los tragos y la despedida de soltero, no estuvo seguro si se había imaginado que Sherlock lo había besado. Si, debía ser su imaginación, especialmente después de que fuera el detective quién les anunciará las buenas nuevas de que Mary estaba embarazada.

Prefería tenerlo cómo amigo en su vida que no tenerlo en absoluto. Eso se decía. Pero después de su encuentro con Magnussen y que casi lo perdiera de nuevo, el hombre simplemente desapareció. Eso lo confundió aún más. Sherlock habia terminado matando a Magnussen "en defensa propia" porque había amenazado su vida, la de Mary y la de su futura familia ¿Y luego de eso se desvanecía sin más? No lo entendía.

Pero Mary, sí.

Ella lo había entendido mucho antes que él, cuanto necesitaba a Sherlock Holmes en su vida. Probablemente fue por ello que se atravesó frente a la bala aquella noche en el acuario, dejándolos solos a él y a su hija. Y aunque creyó que la solución era culpar al detective y apartarlo de su vida para siempre, ahí estuvo de él nuevo; cuando la vida ajena corría peligro en el hospital a manos de Culverton Smith, a pesar de que fuera su propia culpa el estar en esa situación. Pero Sherlock siempre lo había sabido, siempre le tendía la mano en el momento exacto antes de que se sumergiera por completo en la oscuridad.

Por supuesto, nunca hubiera imaginado que al final de todo, fuera otro Holmes, su hermana, quien los empujara a terminar unidos de aquella manera. Ahora lo entendía. Él siempre había sido el punto débil del detective, desde que se habían conocido; la mafia china, Moriarty, incluso La Mujer, parecían haber sido capaces de ver a través de ellos de una manera tan transparente que se sentía un idiota por no haberse dado cuenta antes. La camaradería y la amistad habían dado paso a algo más profundo a través de los años, a un entendimiento sin palabras, a un impulso por proteger la vida ajena a costa de la propia, que era el reflejo más claro de los destinados que pudiera existir.

Esa noche, cuando lo sacó del pozo, fue John quien lo besó. Sherlock sólo lo abrazó más fuerte al separarse y le besó la frente. - Todo va a estar bien, John - Le había dicho. Y supo que tenía razón, que nada malo le pasaría a él o a su bebé mientras Sherlock estuviera cerca. Estaban destinados a estar juntos, incluso Mary lo había sabido, así que ahora era finalmente su momento de empezar a vivir.


End file.
